Picture Book - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: A touching present from Jacob warms both Steve & Catherine's hearts and sparks a conversation.


_Sammy & Ilna - You're making the long cold winter a warmer and much more enjoyable place :) Love you both_

 _REALMcRollers - You warm our hearts with the wonderful feedback and reviews. Thank you._

* * *

 **Picture Book**

 **Library**

"Last craft day I made the lava lamp for Aunt Catherine so I'm going to make my book for Uncle Steve." Jacob nodded decisively.

"Oh, that's a very nice idea, I'm sure your Uncle Steve will like that."

Kaitlyn smiled at Miss Kristin's words to her brother as she picked several items from the supply bin. "What kind of book?"

"Cause him and Aunt Catherine are having a baby, maybe a book of … " He looked up at Miss Kristin. "What do you call it when you have like ideas on how to do something in a book?

"A book of advice?" she suggested. "A how-to book?"

"Yeah, a book of a'vice on stuff to know, like the stuff Mom knows cause she's the best Mom. I can call it _Being an Awesome Dad_." His face lit up as he found the blue card stock he was seeking.

* * *

"Aunt Catherine!" Jacob waved at her from the craft table as soon as she entered the area.

"Ohhh that looks like fun," she said as she kneeled between him and Kaitlyn. "What are you making?"

"Picture books." Kaitlyn held hers up. The cover sported a collage cupcake made of paper, material and a plastic jewel as a cherry.

"That's beautiful."

"It's about what I've learned from all the people I've baked with. See..." she flipped it open to reveal pages describing her experiences baking with Jenna and her siblings, Catherine, Nonna, and Aaron. "I left a page blank for when we bake Carrie's grandma's cookies." She chuckled. "She said she may need a lesson from me, but if you're there she won't mess up too bad."

Catherine grinned. "Sounds about right. Looks like you worked really hard on it. Great job."

Kaitlyn beamed and looked up to see Dylan waving from the entrance. "Oh! I gotta go, Cody's outside." She kissed Catherine and hugged Jacob. "Have fun with Aunt Catherine, see ya at home."

Catherine pulled a chair up and hugged Jacob. "Now that looks like a masterpiece." She nodded at his project. The cover was blue with carefully printed _By Jacob Allen_ on the bottom.

"That's the back," He smiled.

"Awesome. Can I see the front?"

Instead of flipping the book over, he smiled. "Aunt Catherine? Can we go to your house instead of to the pizza place? I wanna see Uncle Steve."

"You do? Well, how about if I call him and he can meet us Boston Pizza for dinner?'

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, 'cause my book is for him."

"You made a book for Uncle Steve?"

Jacob nodded. "You can see, but you can't tell him when you call, okay?"

She crossed her heart. "Promise."

Jacob proudly flipped the book over and displayed the cover. It featured a drawing of a man sitting on the beach. His left arm encircled the smiling woman at his side who was petting a big dog whose fur was clearly Cammie-colored. A tent and camp fire was in the background and Catherine bit her lip to stave off the tears when she read, _Why You Will Be An Awesome Dad._

"Oh, Jacob, he's going to love this." She took in all the details of the cover. The tall man in tan pants and an open long sleeve shirt over a t-shirt wore a badge and a smile. She smiled broadly at the proportion of the booted feet - they were nearly half the size of the drawing of the dog - and chuckled at the arrow pointing to the tummy of the woman in a purple dress with long hair and large brown eyes; a red arrow clearly labeled _BABY_.

Catherine ruffled his hair as Jacobs's eyes darted between her face and the drawing, gauging her reaction.

"It's really excellent, Jacob. What a wonderful picture. There we are with Cammie."

Jacob beamed. "See." He opened to the first page spread and pointed. "And here's you and Uncle Steve camping in your yard with Cammie and Niblet and having hot dogs."

The illustration was captioned, _Because_ _you_ _do fun stuff._ Catherine's breath caught when he added, "It was gonna be a how to be an awesome dad book, but then I thought he already _knows_ all the awesome stuff 'cause he does it with us, so I changed it." Catherine wrapped him in a hug, kissing the top of his head before she released him to turn the page.

The next drawing was of Steve surrounded by a group of kids. The bubbles over their heads held the words, _ha ha ha_ and the red and blue letters read, _You are kind and nice and you tell funny jokes._

The page reading, _You are strong and smart and you are a good driver,_ made Catherine smile as Jacob pointed out drawings of Steve's truck, Danny's Camaro, her Corvette and the red go-cart from his very first outing with Steve and Cody.

The following pages revealed Steve wearing his badge, tac vest and thigh holster. _You keep everyone safe from bad guys._

A drawing of Steve and Catherine with the whole Allen family graced the next spread. _You are always there when we need you_ was printed across the feet of the figures.

Catherine discreetly wiped a tear when Jacob turned a page and she read, _Because you love Aunt Catherine and she is Niblet's Mommy._ The letters arranged in a somewhat askew heart shape were around them dressed in wedding gown and tux. Surrounding the bride and groom were intersected orange triangles clearly meant to represent butterflies.

She laughed with delight when her eyes fell on their wedding rings which were emanating gold and silver crayon sparkles. "Good job, ring guy," she said and high fived the beaming eight-year-old.

The final page of the picture book was completely filled with figures, each and every one labeled - from Steve and Catherine to all the members of their extended family. Underneath were the words, _You will be a super awesome dad because you are a super awesome uncle!_

Catherine took a shaky breath before wrapping Jacob in a tight hug. "Thank you, Jacob, this is just the best present, sweetheart."

When he pulled back he looked at her in question. "But it's for Uncle Steve, how come you're saying thank you?"

"Because it's going to make Uncle Steve really happy, and that makes me happy. So I'm thanking you, too."

"Oh." He smiled. "Then you're welcome. Do you really think Uncle Steve will like it?"

"I _know_ he's going to _love_ it. I don't think he'll stop smiling for a week." She stood and offered her hand. "Let's go give it to him."

* * *

 **Boston's Pizza**

Catherine sat across from Jacob and Steve as he read the picture book with an expression of absolute wonder. His eyes were wide and slightly damp when they met hers over the child's head.

Jacob, oblivious to the impact his gesture had on the adults he'd come to love so much, was happily pointing out every person, not to mention Cammie and Scout in the last drawing. "And see, Grandma Ang is in blue for the Cubs," he finished with a smile and closed the book. "Do you like it, Uncle Steve? Miss Kristin helped me spell some of the words and Kaitlyn said I should put the heart on the wedding picture. That took me two tries," he added.

Steve one arm hugged the boy who was sitting to his left in the booth. "It's …" His voice failed and he cleared his throat and tried again, "Jacob, this is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten. Ever. I'm gonna keep it forever."

" _Really_?" The blue eyes sparkled with his usual enthusiasm. "That's so cool, 'cause I worked really hard on it."

"Really." Steve's voice was lower than normal and he cleared his throat again. "I think this deserves an ice cream dessert as a thank you." He winked. "Chocolate?"

"What kind are you gonna have, Aunt Catherine?"

"I think Niblet wants coffee and vanilla." Her smile encompassed them both. " With rainbow sprinkles."

"You don't want _chocolate_?" He looked aghast.

"Maybe I'll have some of Uncle Steve's chocolate." She winked at Jacob and reached across to squeeze Steve's hand.

"And you guys always share because you love each other," he pointed out then added, "I'm def'nitly getting chocolate."

"Sounds like a plan." He waved the waitress over and ordered their pizza. "How about after dessert we get a gallon and you take it home for everyone to share?"

"Yeah! I mean, yes, please. _Thank you_!" Jacob nodded. "Can … we get the mixed one?"

Catherine and Steve exchanged a smile knowing he wanted the strawberry, chocolate, vanilla so everyone could have their favorite. "Absolutely. I'll text your mom and tell her you're bringing home dessert." With a soft look at Steve, she sent the text and put away her phone.

* * *

Steve was sitting on their bed, elbows on his knees, turning the picture book over in his hands when Catherine came out of the bathroom. She tossed a towel in the hamper and removed her watch. Reaching for sleep shorts after she donned and smoothed a tank top down over her tummy with a tiny smile, she pulled them on, sat next to him, and ran a hand across his lower back.

"It's an amazing gift." She pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"It's …" he looked at her with wonder. "It's ... I don't even have a word for it. He thinks I'll be a good father." he all but whispered.

"He knows you'll be a terrific dad. Anyone can be a father, Steve, you're going to be a wonderful _daddy_. Jacob sees what I see. They all do. Grace, Cody, all the kids."

He took a deep breath. "Thank you." He kissed her lightly and turned the book again to read _By Jacob Allen._ "It's also ironic as hell."

"Considering his own father is a shi…" She sniffed and Steve finished, "Scum? A miserable bastard?"

"All of the above. And yet Jacob sees the good in people. He knows what makes a great parent because Jenna is one. And he's got you and Danny and Chin, not to mention Cody as good role models. In spite of Jason, he doesn't feel abandoned."

"No kid deserves that."

Her heart clenched for the boy who had felt abandoned, and yet had grown into the man she'd watched be so incredible with Grace, Joan, the Allens and all the young people in their lives.

She caught his eyes. "Exactly. And Jacob's right. _You_ are going to be amazing. I'm so, so happy this baby is going to have you as its daddy."

"And you're an incredible mom already. I'm …" His smile was beautiful and heartfelt as he shook his head. " _We're_ very lucky to have you." Steve laced their fingers. "The baby's gonna know we're here for him or her. Both of us. Every minute."

Placing her forehead against his, she squeezed his hand and smiled, even as a happy tear escaped her eye. "Both of us. Always."

 _# End thanks for reading_

* * *

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page -_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at_ _ **Mari21763**_ _and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
